User talk:SilverCrono
Arena I think it's time for a new fight bro. Btw how ya been? Zeypher 16:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) } |text=Ok, so do you want to join my thingy on my userpage, so far, only zeypher and kupo joined.(???) For more info, see my userpage. }} :...What? -- 02:52, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Moocowisi? Chronopedia Domain I noticed that there aren't any Note sections on any pages (for example, Van and his father Gogh being clear references to Vincent Van Gogh the painter). I'd add them myself, but I'm awful with that. Sooo... yeah. Not sure where I'm going with this. O-O XxPrinceofEvilxX 05:10, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Don't do "Notes", make it a "Trivia" section. For more information, read this. -- 06:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Pic help How did you get the picture of chrono above the search bar on monobook? :Ask this guy. -- 20:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Monobook I just noticed on Monobook that RecentChanges is under content Navigation and Community. Is that meant to be there? 21:06, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah. It navigates the content and provides a window to the community. :...Nah, I just made that up. But I convinced myself that it doesn't need changing :) -- 00:56, December 20, 2010 (UTC) What's going on buddy? How ya been buddy? Feels like we haven't talked in MONTHS! But yeah, been a bit lazy within the wiki contribution department. I've still check it out from time to time to make sure no spam or vandals are here or within my other wikis. But all it well... what's new with you? Zeypher 19:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yo, Zey! I'm doing pretty good. I also check in almost every day, making sure Chrono Wiki is all well and good :) But yeah, we haven't talked in forever. I'm trying to get the move set up, but it's complicated; once Kingdom Hearts Wiki moves, and that should be very soon, I'll have to talk to proplemontage (the guy who moved/is moving KHWiki) and see what he can do about Chronopedia. Besides that, I'm doing fine. How 'bout you? -- 21:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Just been talking with my DJ girl, Sophie Sugar. Doing that school thing for my game design degree and shooting for an internship somewhere. Currently taking a boring (non-game design-related) course, Logic.... it's interesting don't get me wrong, but quiz are CRAZY! And of course the final... reminds me I may need to work on it sometime this week. o_O. Other than that, it's been chilled. Caughting up some new music and video games. :D Zeypher 18:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Did you see we're on the main page for Final Fantasy Wiki?!! I know they ask me for a banner but didn't think they were going to do that! We really did make an impact if they notice this wiki. Now I got the strange urge that we need to tidy it up. With our featured article/images etc... So what's new with you bro?! See you are getting more active here a bit as well. Zeypher 10:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, I saw. :D And I'm gonna be getting a lot more active, today was my last day of school for months. I'll be on, and I might even get CTDS for my birthday; I'll be doing even more, then. Oh, and about the image for Eternal Remien - I'll have it up soon....hopefully...>.> How bout you? How's college? -- 16:42, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::College is currently taking a break due to other requirement for my job. :( In the mean time though, I been learning c++ as well as c# game programming. I really would like to get started with Eternal Remien programming but frankly its quite too advance for me at this stage so I was inspired to create another game. Project name "Madness"! It's a rather simple game where the essence is to reach the finish line before the other players. You'll have to catapult yourself as far as you can without landing in water, quicksand or the lava pits etc. It a bit more complicated and "interesting" than that, but I think you get the idea. And thanks to FFWiki for the main page advertise, I would hope we can get more active users here. We'll see though.. :) Zeypher 18:18, May 21, 2011 (UTC) New Wiki Looks awesome over there at the new wiki. With a slight problem?! I can't edit anything. Clicking the "edit" tab redirects to a URL called "wikiwikiwikiwiki" etc for infinity. Help? --— Radical D (bother \ 21:07, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Fix'd. -- 21:09, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Thankya, Sir. There are a few more things I need to do before I start jumping in over there. --— Radical D (bother \ 21:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Hello there! I've seen you semi-actively blocking over at Adventure Time Wiki recently. Hopefully receive this notification: Could you quickly clean up the candidates for deletion. Thanks. '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター''' 01:52, June 29, 2013 (UTC)